Because I Care: Asides
by Aki0Storyteller0
Summary: A Companion Story to Because I Care. Big and small moments not seen in Because I Care.
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own Sonja/Renee, her father and brother and mother. My co-authors own Akane and Lopt.)**

 **(A/N: So I've had quite a few different ideas buzzing around my head for a while. A lot of the things that pop up in this story will not appear in** **Because I Care** **. Also, they are listed in no real order.)**

Because I Care:

Asides

A Companion Story to Because I Care

A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfiction

1 – Hiei

Sitting in a tree, memories flashed behind his closed eyelids; training, fighting, searching… A laugh rang in his ears followed by another similar laugh.

"You've improved," she said as the sound of metal on metal rang throughout the clearing.

"Hn," he replied as his lips twitched; secretly pleased with her praise. He applied more force, pushing her scythe back almost an inch as she smirked before she pushed back with enough force to send him flying backwards into a tree. Same old, same old; she was always holding back and would only show more of her strength or her powers when she felt he was getting too cocky. He moved away from the tree and heard some of its bark fall to the ground. He glared at the woman before him, standing near the center of the clearing, and heard her chuckle before she started to give him advice… just like always.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own Sonja/Renee, her father and brother and mother. My co-authors own Akane and Lopt.)**

Because I Care:

Asides

A Companion Story to Because I Care

A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfiction

2 – Hiei

She lounged on a tree branch with her eyes closed and a peaceful expression on her face as if she were asleep. The corners of his lips turned down in a frown as he stared at her delicate looking form. Maybe she was pretending or it was possible for her to actually have fallen asleep but he doubted it; after all, why would she let her guard down around him? She'd never done so before. He glared at her in his usual way, "Onna, how long are you going to pretend to sleep?" She let one eyelid slide open as she yawned.

"Hn?" another yawn escaped her as she glanced at the boy. "Oh, it's you." She said in a monotone. "Shouldn't you be training?"

"Hn," he said as he glanced away towards the clearing below before staring at her.

"Go train with your Sensei, kid. I'm not in the mood." She replied before she let sleep take her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own Sonja/Renee, her father and brother and mother. My co-authors own Akane and Lopt.)**

Because I Care:

Asides

A Companion Story to Because I Care

A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfiction

3– Hiei

"Who are you?" she asked. They were cleaning their weapons after having thrashed some low level demons. He glanced at her before turning his attention back to his katana. She rolled her eyes before standing. His eyes were drawn to her scythe as a flash of light came from it and then he could see that it had become a little larger than an average sized pendent on a silver chain that quickly was slipped over her head and disappeared under her top.

"Well then, if you have no intentions of telling me your name then I will head out." She was looking up at the branches of the tree they were in the shade of.

"Hiei." He said after a few moments when she started to walk away.

"Hiei," she said his name like she were testing it, trying to decide if she liked it or not, or something like that. "Hmm, that's a good name. I'll remember it." She smiled at him and he wondered at the strange feeling he got from seeing her smile. "But in return I want you to promise me something."

"Hn," he looked at her like he expected her to say something ridiculous.

"Become someone that I can proudly say I know." She didn't wait to see if he would answer, simply smiled again, spread her wings, and took to the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Because I Care:

Asides

A Companion Story to Because I Care

A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfiction

4 – Renee/Sonja

*note: the last two lines at the end of this chapter are Renee and Sonja talking to each other*

A growl escaped her lips as she glared at the demon before her. "Back away from the girl, filth." She all but snarled at the lizard demon that currently was leaning over a girl of maybe six years old – it wasn't always easy to tell ages with demon children or demons in general.

He turned around, with a look and sound of surprise, to look at the demoness before glaring. "What is a dragoness doing here? All alone too," his beady blue eyes gave her body a once over as she flexed her right hand and he shuttered with a look of fear at the sound of her joints cracking. She let her lips take on a feral grin as she repeated the process with her left hand and watched as he looked like he might be sick with fear.

"Let the girl go and I _might_ let you live." She said her voice sickeningly sweet and then watched as he turned and fled. Sonja let her golden eyes scan the area once more, just like she had done before confronting the kidnapper, and then approached the little girl. She had wide and expressive emerald eyes that stared up at her rescuer with wonder and awe. Her hair that was pulled up into twin pigtails near the top of her head was violet in color and was long enough to brush against the ground as Sonja helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"Mai is; Mai was so scared but then Onee-sama showed up and saved Mai!" the little girl exclaimed, a big smile on her face, as she held onto Sonja's clawed hand, who found herself smiling back at the young fox.

"Let's get you back home, okay?" Sonja asked as she felt someone's aura enter the warehouse. Sonja's eyes narrowed slightly as she turned her head slightly and took a few deep breaths in through her nose. She knew the person, but wasn't sure she wanted him to see her.

"Okay, Onee-sama!" her smile never disappeared and the woman picked her up, careful of Mai's pink princess dress. Her little brown fox ears twitched cutely as she wrapped her arms around Sonja's neck and she moved around slightly to make herself comfortable on Sonja's right hip. Sonja then headed towards the door with a small laugh as Mai told of how she thought it was incredible that the dragoness had beat the lizard demon without having to even fight and how she wished she could do that.

"You just might be able to do that when you're older, sweetie. It took me many years to get the hang of it." Sonja told the Earth Fox as Sonja's pointed ears, fangs, claws, and blue wings disappeared while gold eyes became violet and her black locks turned auburn.

"Really? Onee-sama thinks that Mai could one day be just like Onee-sama?" she sounded so hopeful and happy; Sonja smiled.

"I don't know about being just like me," her smile fell and she looked so sad, "but there will be things that you will be able to do that I can't do and things that we both can do." This time Mai's smile was bigger and brighter as she hugged Sonja tightly.

"Thank you, Onee-sama!" Mai exclaimed making Sonja chuckle.

"Kurama, why don't you come on out and say hello?" the dragoness asked the red head, who was hiding in the shadows. He chuckled and came into view.

"Hello Sonja." He said as he walked over to the two girls, taking in the sight of his friend with a little girl, a Water Dragon – in human form – and an Earth Fox. "And who is this?"

"Mai is Mai," the little Earth Fox, Mai, said suddenly shy. Kurama smiled, his green eyes shining with amusement.

"It's nice to meet you, Mai. I'm Kurama." He said as they began walking again. Sonja looked over at the redhead with a question clear on her face. He chuckled, "Koenma asked that I come make sure you didn't do something you'd regret." Sonja gave him a blank look.

"Liar," whether it was aimed at him or Koenma or someone else he was not sure, "Koenma should know by now that I've never regretted my decisions."

 **Now who's lying? Renee, you know that's a lie.**

 _Shut up, Sonja. He doesn't need to know that._


End file.
